This invention relates to new nonionic radiographic contrast agents having desirable water solubility and low osmolality properties. These new compounds are derivatives of the 5-amino-2,4,6-triiodo-1,3, benzenecarboxylic acid moiety, wherein the 5 amino nitrogen atom is part of a 4, 5, 6 or 7-membered heterocyclic ring.